Un cruciatus para darme cuenta
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Todo lo que necesitaba Ron para darse cuenta de su amor por Hermione, era un cruciatus.


**Un cruciatus para darme cuenta**

**Summary: **Todo lo que necesitaba Ron para darse cuenta de su amor por Hermione, era un cruciatus.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Ron sigue temblando.

No le importa que Hermione jure y perjure que se encuentra en perfecto estado, sus agonizantes gritos aún le perforan los oídos y se meten hasta lo más hondo de su cabeza, atormentándolo.

Ni siquiera la vez que las arañas "amigas" de Hagrid querían comérselo, le pareció tan aterrorizante como lo que acababa de vivir horas antes en la casa Malfoy.

Un ruido sonó a lo lejos y se levantó de golpe de la cama, enredándose entre las sabanas y golpeándose torpemente contra el buró de madera a su lado. Soltó una maldición desde el piso, quitándose las sábanas a patadas y apresurándose a correr hacia la habitación de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta con una fuerza impresionante, estampándola sin querer contra la pared, haciendo que el interior del cuarto temblara, y probablemente despertando a todos en casa de su hermano.

"Ron." Dijo Hermione con voz seca desde la cama, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, adentrándose en la habitación con rapidez y girando su cabeza en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro queriendo hacerle daño a la bruja.

"S-si." Tartamudeó ella, mirándolo abrir y cerrar la ventana repetidas veces con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido que escuché?" Preguntó Ron, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar por debajo de la cama. "Estoy seguro de que vino de aquí."

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rosadas. "Nada."

Ron levantó la cabeza, diciéndole con los ojos que no le creía.

Ella suspiró. "Bien." Se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente, sabiendo que Ron se pondría histérico. "Traté de tomar un poco de agua del buró, pero el vaso se me resbaló."

Ron se puso de pie con una rapidez increíble y se acercó a su cama. "¡Hermione! ¡Te dije que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo! ¿No ves que estás muy débil aún? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Ella bufó. "No pensaba llamarte para que me dieras de tomar en la boca."

Ron la miró enfadado. "¿Por qué no?" Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero él siguió hablando. "Pudiste haberte cortado con el vidrio del vaso," la chica rodó los ojos. "O ahogarte con el agua, o-"

"Eso es ridículo." Interrumpió la castaña.

Los ojos del chico se achicaron. "¿Dices que tu seguridad es ridícula?"

"Sólo creo que es ridículo que te preocupes de esta manera tan exagerada. Estoy bien. No soy de vidrio. No me romperé."

Los ojos de Ron flamearon con furia, y se montó en la cama hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de Hermione.

"¿Dices que es ridículo que me preocupe de esta manera por ti?" Preguntó ferozmente. "¿Después de haber escuchado tus gritos hacer eco hasta el sótano, y estar a metros de ti sin poder hacer nada?" Hermione tragó saliva. "¿Después de haber gritado y golpeado con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejar magulladuras en mi cuerpo tras la desesperación de no poder estar contigo? ¿Después de lloriquear e implorar con todas mis fuerzas que me torturaran a mí en tu lugar?"

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos como si se hubiera quedado hipnotizada por ellos. Destilaban más seriedad y profundidad que nunca, pero ella no se sentía intimidada por ellos. Se sentía a gusto.

"No creo que sea ridículo." Terminó por fin. "Y, Hermione." La chica quería decir "¿sí?" pero de su boca salió un mjmm. Ron acunó su mejilla. "Eres más frágil de lo que piensas."

Ron se acercó para pegar sus labios contra la suave piel de su frente, sintiendo ligeramente el sedoso cabello castaño en varios lugares de su cabeza. Suspiró antes de separarse de ella, y le acarició la mejilla muy suavemente. Hermione tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados cuando él rodeó la cama y se arrodilló para comenzar a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. A mano, para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

Los acunó entre sus brazos, y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Iré por otro vaso de agua, y luego traeré un par de cobijas y mi almohada para pasar la noche contigo."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, y le sonrió ligeramente. "Bien."

Ron salió de la habitación, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando ligeros brinquitos impacientes.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un cruciatus, para darse cuenta.

**N/A:**

Estoy en proceso de traducción para recompensarlas por la espera con más capítulos :) La semana pasada no pude traducir por cuestiones religiosas/personales, además acabo de entrar al bachi y no me acostumbro al horario (el insomnio y los dolores de cabeza no ayudan.) Subiré un one-shot sobre Leah/Seth en pocos minutos, y me gustaría que leyeran y dejaran un review si les llegara a gustar:D Además, tengo Twitter :) está en mi perfil por si quieren 'followearme.'

Sé que está mal(?) que yo lo diga, pero amé este one-shot. La pareja más dulce para mí son Ron y Hermione, pqe de alguna manera siempre han sabido que son el uno para el otro pero simplemtne les daba pena/miedo admitirlo. Amo el séptimo libro pqe Ron es demasiado tierno con Hermione, y me frustra que pasen tanto tiempo juntos y hasta el final se den cuenta ¬¬ En fin, dejen un review si les gustó :) ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
